The present invention generally relates to diapers. The invention particularly relates to diapers suitable for preventing or reducing the risk of skin rashes and/or pressure sores.
Diapers are commonly worn by infants and children as well as adults with incontinence to prevent leakage of urine or fecal matter. Extended use of diapers may lead to skin rashes that can often be attributed to skin disorders and/or irritants. For example, extended contact between an individual's skin and moisture within the diaper can cause irritation of the outer layer of skin, eventually causing the development of a skin rash if left unaddressed. Furthermore, children and adults that are bedridden and wheelchair-confined are at greater risk for developing pressure (decubitus) ulcers, commonly known as bedsores or pressure sores, which can result from prolonged pressure from an individual's body weight upon bony prominences or other potential pressure points.
In addition to discomfort caused by skin rashes and pressure ulcers, once the outer layer of skin has been damaged, the skin is more vulnerable to secondary infections by bacteria and fungi. Consequently, it is desirable to prevent or reduce the likelihood of the formation of such skin rashes and pressure ulcers to promote the health of the individual. Although there are may types of diapers commercially available, it is believed that all available diapers may cause or promote skin rashes, and that none provide adequate means for reducing or eliminating the risk of skin rashes or the formation of pressure ulcers.
Conventional attempts to prevent skin rash and pressure ulcer formation have included applying some type of medication, for example, a cream, lotion, ointment, powder, etc., to the interior lining of a diaper or directly to the wearer's skin prior to wear. If the individuals' outer layer of skin is prevented from starting to blanch and breakdown, the formation of these skin rashes and pressure ulcers may be at least delayed. However, these practices require the medication to be applied by the individual or a caregiver at every diaper change. In addition, it may be difficult to control the amount of medication applied at each individual application, resulting in waste if excess is applied and resulting in an increased likelihood of skin rash formation if an inadequate amount is applied.
In view of the above, there is an ongoing desire for products and/or methods for decreasing the risk of skin rashes and/or pressure ulcers on individuals that require extended use of diapers, particularly if such products and/or methods were capable of at least partly reducing or preventing the formation of skin rashes and/or pressure ulcers without the need to apply medications prior to securing the diapers to the individuals.